1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluctuation absorbing device, a communication device, and a control program, those absorbing fluctuation of delay time of packets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packet communication system comprises a communication device which packetizes and transmits multimedia data such as sound data and image data. In such packet communication system, fluctuation of delay time of packets is generated depending on the convergence state of transmission lines and communication networks when the communication device transmits the packets through communication networks such as internet networks. As a result, omissions and overlaps of packets are caused and these lead to deterioration of qualities (sound quality and image quality). To prevent this, a communication device on a receiving side comprises a buffer which temporarily stores the received packets. In this way, fluctuation of delay time of the packets is absorbed by temporarily storing the packets in the buffer.
In this regard, Japanese Patent No. 3397191 discloses a communication device which dynamically fluctuates data storage capacity of a buffer (buffer time) according to a fluctuation amount of delay time of packets. This communication device calculates the fluctuation amount of delay time of the packets based on a transmitting time added to the packets and a receiving time of the packets.